So, kiss me
by Yumipon
Summary: La vida de una adolescente está llena de estudios, estrés, extrañas relaciones sociales, y besos. Sí, muchos besos, aunque no necesariamente todos la involucren directamente a ella... [Fic participante de la actividad: Por un puñado de besos del foro "¡Siéntate!"]
1. Espiando al hermano

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad intelectual de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. La lista de besos es parte del la actividad del foro ¡Siéntate" Por un puñado de besos. La idea del fic es de autoría propia._

* * *

 **Primera entrada:  
 _Espiando al hermano._**

* * *

Miro nuevamente la hora, impaciente. Se suponía que se iban a juntar aquí, pero ya llevan más de 15 minutos de retraso. Vuelvo a mirar a través del arbusto que nos sirve de refugio, mientras Kagome se asegura que nadie nos descubra mientras esperamos. De pronto, escucho la inconfundible risa de mi hermano, así que regreso a mi posición de espionaje y le hago un gesto a mi amiga para que se oculte un poco más.

— Eso fue muy gracioso, Rin — suelta él entre risas, su gesto es sincero.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Pero si terminó todo estrellado en el suelo!

— Lo sé, vi la foto del señor Jaken cubierto de crema…

Vuelven a reír, están tomados de las manos y ahora se sientan en una de las bancas del parque, sin dejar de mirarse, puedo notar que siguen nerviosos, a pesar de que no es primera vez que salen, de todas formas, actúan como si fuese la primera cita. Debido a la distancia, pierdo un poco de la conversación, pero Rin se sonroja aún más y Kohaku parece un poco incómodo con sus palabras.

— Sí, debería ir a conversar con él… ¿segura que no me asesinará?

— El señor Sesshōmaru te tiene cariño, sabe que me cuidas…

— Una cosa es cuidarte, otra es salir contigo…

— ¿Acaso ya no me cuidarás?

— ¡Claro que sí! Pero es… _distinto_.

Noto como aprieta más la mano de su compañera, Kagome ahoga un grito cuando se da cuenta que se están acercando, yo le doy un golpe en las costillas para que se comporte, mientras siento mis mejillas enrojecer ante la tierna escena. Mi hermanito es un chico dulce, un poco tímido, pero decidido, aunque le costó bastante atreverse a invitar a salir a Rin. Sin embargo, yo lo apoyé en todo ese proceso de "no sé cómo decírselo/qué pasa si me rechaza/mejor sólo soy su amigo/enséñame cómo declararme" y ahora quería ver los frutos de mi esfuerzo. Levanto un poco más la vista, mirando como acortan distancia y se besan en los labios, tiernamente. El gesto es cálido, inocente, puro, no hay dobles intenciones, ni pensamientos teñidos de deseo, mucho menos lujuria. Es un beso profundo en sentimiento, no en el contacto; tanto así que me logra sobrepasar.

Mi hermanito Kohaku está dando su primer beso a Rin.

Kagome vuelve a ahogar un gritito con sus manos, yo la miró como señal de advertencia, luego sigo atenta a la pareja sin percatarme que alguien nos observa, hasta que escucho su voz.

— ¿A quién estamos espiando?

— Oye, ¿que esto no es un juego de niños? Yo ya superé la etapa de los espías…

Volteamos para encontrarnos con Miroku e InuYasha tras nosotras, sostienen un cono con helado cada uno y sonríen un tanto maliciosos. Ruedo los ojos, ¿por qué a mí? No necesito que nos pongan en evidencia, Kohaku jamás me perdonaría si lo sabe.

— Bajen la voz y escóndanse o se van — les indica Kagome, haciéndoles señas —. Es el hermano de Sango y su novia…

— ¿Tu hermano tiene novia? Vaya, pero si hasta él se maneja mejor que tú en ese aspecto…

Lo ignoro, mientras sigo observando a mi hermanito, que ahora termina el contacto y se pierde en la mirada de la adolescente a su lado, cuál de los dos con las mejillas más sonrojadas. Kohaku puede ser tan dulce, realmente es un niño adorable...

— ¿Era su primer beso?

— ¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos, Miroku?

— Sólo quería saber…

Guardo silencio, no quiero seguirle la plática, además de que intento escuchar algo más de lo que dicen Kohaku y Rin, aunque la distancia y sus nervios, que los hacen bajar la voz, no son mis mejores aliados en estos momentos. Suspiro, tratando de leer sus labios, aunque sea.

—… Sí, es probable que lo haga…

— Pero el señor Jaken te apoyaría… Somos muy unidos, después de todo. Me has cuidado mucho este tiempo.

— Bueno, sí… Rin. — Mi hermano la mira fijo, desde aquí no logro saber qué expresan sus ojos, pero presiento qué puede pasar, por lo que mis mejillas comienzan a teñirse de rojo, igual que las de ella. — Y-Yo… sé que debería hablar con el señor Sesshōmaru primero, pero… quiero saber si t-tú… tú aceptarías ser mi novia…

De acuerdo, no sólo son mis mejillas las que se tornan rojas, las de la nueva/futura pareja también, y creo que podemos sumar al sonrojo colectivo las de Kagome e InuYasha. Miroku no, es un imbécil y su reacción es esperable, después de todo: sonríe pícaramente. Rin asiente en respuesta, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, se ven muy bien juntos. También sonrío, me hace muy feliz que Kohaku haya decidido declararse, más con Rin, ella es una chica encantadora y considerada. De verdad, creo que harán una pareja perfecta.

— Gracias — murmura mi hermano, sonriendo también y besándole la mejilla luego —. Prometo cuidarte aún más y hacerte muy feliz.

— Ya lo haces, Kohaku.

Se ponen de pie, sin soltarse de las manos, y comienzan a caminar, alejándose de nosotros. Suspiro al verlos desaparecer, agradecida de que no nos descubrieran. Me pongo de pie, haciéndole señas a mi amiga para que haga lo mismo y ahora sí, nos dirijamos a nuestra sesión de estudios en su casa.

— Bien, si nos apresuramos, quizá terminemos los capítulos que nos faltan del texto de literatura…

— Tienes razón. Ahm… ¿adiós? — Mientras se sacude la falda, mira a nuestras repentinas "visitas", despidiéndose dudosa.

— ¿Estudiarán literatura? Podríamos ayudarlas…

— No, gracias. Estamos bien así…

— Entonces, déjennos acompañarlas hasta su destino…

— ¿¡Qué!? — Tanto InuYasha como yo nos sorprendemos por su ofrecimiento, él simplemente se encoje de hombros antes de responder.

— No es seguro que dos chicas como ustedes, anden solas a estas horas…

— Ni siquiera anochece, no seas dramático. Podemos cuidarnos perfectamente por nuestra cuenta.

— Sí, además, nosotros también deberíamos irnos, Miroku… ¿no tenías una cita?

— En realidad, no. Sólo era para no pasar toda la tarde escuchando cómo te lamentas… — Ruedo los ojos ante el inminente desinterés de él al hecho de que le mintió a su mejor amigo.

— Yo no me lamento… en fin, me largo.

Ni siquiera se despide antes de marcharse, Miroku parece un tanto extrañado, debatiendo entre irse con su amigo o acompañarnos. Le hago un gesto a Kagome y comienzo a caminar, ignorando la cara de confusión que aún tiene él. Mi amiga se apresura en seguirme, noto sin dificultad que no comprende mucho.

— ¿Por qué no los dejaste acompañarnos? No pareciera que tuviesen otras intenciones…

— Kagome, con Miroku, _siempre_ hay otras intenciones. Tú no lo conoces, mejor sigamos en lo nuestro.

Se encoje de hombros, negando con la cabeza para restarle importancia, luego me toma del brazo y, con sus ojos ilusionados y brillantes, cambia el tema de conversación.

— ¿No es romántico el primer beso? Ahh… cómo me gustaría que el mío fuese así de lindo…

— ¿No has dado un beso? — Se sonroja, pero niega en respuesta, yo sonrío un tanto maliciosa. — Ya va siendo hora, ¿no hay alguien que te guste?

— Bueno, sí… pero mejor olvídalo, es imposible… — Su sonrojo aumenta, luego vuelve a cambiar el tema. — ¿Crees que aprobemos el examen? Literatura no es mi fuerte, y el tuyo tampoco…

— Claro que lo haremos, sólo debemos estudiar. Por ahora, no seguiré preguntando más, pero cuando terminemos los exámenes, me dirás quién es.

— Sólo si tú me dices cómo fue tu primer beso…

— De acuerdo, pero todo a su tiempo — no estoy muy convencida, pero sé que debo darle algo a cambio de esa información, así que eventualmente tendría que compartir ese secreto con ella. De hecho, ahora que lo recuerdo, no sé por qué no le he contado de mi primer beso… Aunque, bueno, este tema de los besos tampoco es uno de mis favoritos, así que espero no tener que abordarlo muy seguido.

* * *

 **Palabras: 1305, sin contar notas ni disclaimer.**

* * *

 _ **H** olo de nuevo~ Lo sé, no debería estarme anotando en retos si ya tengo muchos pendientes (traducción, viñetas, actualizaciones varias...), pero... PERO la actividad es tentadora, la idea llegó como flechazo, y hay que aprovechar que es un proyecto no muy largo, así que ¡con ganas!_

 _ **Q** uiero dejar mil agradecimientos a **Nuez** , que siempre me da ánimos para apuntarme con este tipo de ideas (o cualquiera), a **Mor** por haberme incitado -sexualmente, digo, mentalmente- a participar de la actividad, y a **Onmi** por ayudarle con el título del fic. Y a **todas las piratas** , que sin sus porras, de seguro esto seguiría en la carpeta de "pendiente" en lugar de haber sido publicado._

 _ **C** ada capítulo se tratará de una pareja diferente, así que... ahí nos vemos, a ver cómo les queda el ojo xd_

 _ **N** os leemos en algún lado~_

 _ **Y** umi~_

 ** _Por la campaña "Con voz y voto": porque leer y/o agregar a Follow/Favs sin dejar review, es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo... no estamos para esos chistes, ¿verdad?_**


	2. De besos de amor y testigos accidentales

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad intelectual de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. La lista de besos es parte del la actividad del foro ¡Siéntate" Por un puñado de besos. La idea del fic es de autoría propia._

* * *

 **Segunda entrada:  
** _ **De besos de amor y testigos accidentales**_

* * *

— ¿Cómo será dar un beso de amor?

La voz de Kagome interrumpe mi lectura, levanto la vista para mirarla: está con el rostro apoyado en sus manos, observando el vacío con los ojos brillantes, creo que sueña despierta. Y de seguro es con el chico que le gusta hace ya un tiempo, aunque lo poco que se han hablado, haya sido sólo peleas. Realmente, no lo podía creer cuando me dijo quién era. Chasqueo la lengua para llamar su atención.

— Bueno, sería difícil de describir si nunca has dado un beso…

Sus mejillas enrojecen, sonrío maliciosa al notarlo. — Supongo… ¿has dado uno de amor?

— Puede ser… — No quiero revelarle eso ahora, quizá en otro momento. — ¿Estás pensando en él, no es cierto?

Se sabe descubierta, asiente torpemente mientras sus ojos vuelven a brillar. — ¿Él habrá dado un beso de amor ya?

— Quizá. Deja de pensar en eso, por favor, y estudiemos, ¿sí? Necesito aprobar esta materia.

— De acuerdo… — No lo dice con mucho ánimo, pero toma sus apuntes y comienza a repasarlos, en tanto yo vuelvo a mi lectura, pero sin poder concentrarme de nuevo, todo por su culpa.

Yo sé que ese torpe chico que le gusta ha besado a alguien y, al parecer, fue con _amor_. Fui testigo accidental de ese momento, hace un poco más de un año, en la azotea de la escuela. Estaba buscando al idiota de Miroku, que había sacado mis libros de estudio de mi casillero y los había escondido quién sabía dónde. Llegué al último piso, abrí la puerta de la azotea en silencio e inmediatamente, una mano me jaló hacia un rincón, la otra me tapó la boca para que no hablara. Cuando logré ubicarme, me encontraba junto a mi dolor de cabeza, que me señalaba hacia el frente y me hacía el gesto de silencio con su dedo sobre sus labios. Miré lo que me indicaba y abrí la boca, no quería estar ahí, pero Miroku me tenía sujeta del brazo, si intentaba irme iba a provocar un alboroto y no era mi intención interrumpir a la pareja que estaba a unos cuantos metros, pensando seguramente que se encontraban a salvo de miradas indiscretas.

— ¿Para qué vinimos hasta aquí, InuYasha?

El chico de oscura cabellera y extraños ojos dorados parecía dudar, estaba nervioso, eso se podía notar a kilómetros, pero incluso así, miraba fijamente a la chica de larga cabellera azabache, no perdía el contacto visual.

— Kikyō… yo… necesitaba hablar contigo a solas… c-creo que lo que siento por ti… no es sólo que me gustes.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces luego de escucharlo, quizá procesando el mensaje. A mi lado, Miroku murmuraba "así se hace, tigre", en tanto su amigo esperaba una reacción por parte de Kikyō, quien parecía no terminar de internalizar el mensaje. ¿Hasta cuándo íbamos a estar ahí, espiándolos? Yo sólo quería mis textos de estudio, maldita sea.

— InuYasha… — Ahora estaba sonrojada, igual que yo, pero por razones obviamente distintas. — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso…? No comprendo.

InuYasha no encontró palabras para explicarle, así que dio un paso al frente y tomándola por los hombros, sus miradas perdidas la una en la otra, la acercó a él y encontró sus labios con los de ella, fundiéndolos en un beso, un poco torpe al principio, pero profundo, correspondido, cargado de cariño, de sentimientos. Podía notarse en cada músculo de sus cuerpos, en sus ojos cerrados, en la forma en la que respondían a los movimientos del otro, que realmente había mucho más que atracción física, deseo o simple afecto en ese gesto. Desvié la mirada, no me interesaba seguir viendo, sin embargo, para mi acompañante esa era una escena incluso más interesante que la de una película.

— Bien hecho, InuYasha — murmuró, satisfecho —. Seguiste mi consejo y tomaste al toro por las astas…

En ese momento lo miré fijo a él, sacudiendo el brazo para que me soltara, intentando irme antes de que mi rostro enrojeciera más, producto de la mezcla entre el enfado y la vergüenza. Él me devolvió la mirada, con extrañeza.

— ¿Puedes soltarme? A mí no me interesa ver esto. Se están declarando algo más intenso que un simple beso, debiese ser _privado_.

— No necesariamente, ahora compartes un secreto con ellos. Como si te les hubieses declarado también a ellos.

— Ya cállate y déjame ir, mira que…

— Shhh… — Volvió a callarme, señalando otra vez a la pareja. Rodé los ojos y volví a observarlos, notando ahora sus rostros sonrojados, la respiración un tanto entrecortada y el sol regando reflejos dorados y naranjos tras ellos, producto del atardecer. — ¿No es una escena muy romántica?

La verdad, sí era una escena envidiable, pero yo estaba ya un poco harta de estar escondida ahí junto al idiota de Miroku. Iba a decirle algo, pero la voz de Kikyō me interrumpió.

— Yo también siento algo más por ti, InuYasha… — Su voz se escuchaba tímida pero segura. Él la abrazó al oírla, de forma protectora.

— Kikyō, yo… te amo.

Ella sonrió levemente, estrechando el abrazo antes de responderle. — Yo también te amo… estoy tan feliz…

Volví a enrojecer, de verdad que ya no quería estar ahí. Gracias al cielo, Miroku por fin me soltó y pude escapar de la situación. Por varios días no fui capaz de mirar a ninguno de los tres, ese momento era algo tan único y personal, que me daba vergüenza tan sólo pensar en ello. Yo había sido testigo, algo de lo que no podía sentirme orgullosa.

— ¿Entiendes cómo hacer este ejercicio? De verdad que los límites no son lo mío…

La voz de mi amiga me devuelve al presente. Cambio mi cuaderno de biología, que era el que estaba leyendo, por el de matemáticas y busco entre las páginas, encontrando el contenido que ella necesita.

— Mira, no es tan difícil, sólo trata de…

— ¡Maldición, Miroku, yo no quiero estudiar esto! — La voz molesta de InuYasha interrumpe mi explicación, ambas levantamos la vista y los vemos cerca de nuestro cubículo de estudio.

— Vas a reprobar, lo sabes…

— Y me importa un carajo…

— ¿Pueden callarse? Estamos en la biblioteca e intentamos estudiar — los dos me miran, el de ojos dorados me hace un gesto de desprecio y se va, en cambio Miroku levanta una ceja y se acerca.

— ¿Y qué estudian? Podría ayudarlas…

— No, gracias. Kagome, mejor vayamos a mi casa, aquí nos interrumpen demasiado…

Tomo mis cosas y me llevo a mi compañera del brazo, ignorando por completo al chico de ojos azules que pone cara de ofendido cuando pasamos a su lado. Una vez que estamos fuera del recinto, mi amiga vuelve a mirarme con cara de ensoñación, de seguro sus pensamientos nuevamente están en las nubes.

— ¿De verdad crees que ya haya dado un beso de amor? A veces no comprendo cómo es tan bruto, pero de todas formas…

— Deja de soñar… InuYasha es demasiado idiota, te mereces alguien mejor. ¿No has pensado en Hojō?

Niega con un gesto, luego me mira nuevamente con cara de ilusión, tomando mis manos en manera de petición.

— ¡Tú eres amiga de Miroku! — Seguro, la gran cosa… yo odio a Miroku y no es ningún secreto… — ¿Por qué no nos presentas?

Aquí vamos, esto será de verdad todo un desafío. Niego con un gesto, ella sabe lo mucho que detesto acercarme a él.

— Ya te lo he dicho, háblale tú. Miroku acepta plática de cualquier chica, y así puedes acercarte a InuYasha. No me pidas a mí que interceda por ti, no quiero tener a ese pervertido merodeando por ahí.

— ¡Sango, por favor! Yo sólo quiero tener la posibilidad… Si me ayudarás, ¿verdad?

Ruedo los ojos, llevándome los dedos a la sien y masajeándola un poco. Y yo que sólo quería que Kagome me ayudara a estudiar un par de materias… sí, claro…

* * *

 **Palabras: 1299 sin incluir notas ni disclaimer.**

 **Prompts: Beso de amor.**

* * *

 _ **H** i! Sé que tengo 3 días de plazo para publicar cada capítulo, pero como me voy a la playa este fin de semana y no sé si alcance a publicar el domingo, quiero dejarles esto por aquí. _

_**A** hora, sí... respecto al beso, creo que siempre el primer amor de InuYasha va a ser Kikyo. Y que compartieron muchos momentos lindos y románticos, a pesar de que, como la mayoría de los primeros amores, está destinado a ser pasajero. Pero no por eso, es menos intenso. Así que sí, necesitaba algo InuYasha/Kikyo para endulzarme. No se enfaden, es parte de su historia._

 _ **N** uevamente, muchas gracias a quienes me motivan a escribir, pero en especial a quienes dejaron sus fangirleros reviews: **Nuez, Mor, aby2125 y Loops**. Espero este les guste también :) oh, y antes de que lo olvide... el prompt del oneshot pasado, es Primer beso (no se nota, ¿verdad?)_

 _ **S** aludos y nos leemos probablemente el domingo. O por ahí, quién sabe._

 _ **Y** umi_~

 **Por la campaña "Con voz y voto": Porque leer y/o dar follow/favs sin dejar review es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo. Háganle eso a Sango, a ver si sobreviven xd**


	3. El romance del Director I

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad intelectual de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. La lista de besos es parte del la actividad del foro ¡Siéntate" Por un puñado de besos. La idea del fic es de autoría propia._

* * *

 **Tercera entrada:  
** _ **El romance del Director, parte I**_

* * *

Recorro el pasillo, presurosa. No me había dado cuenta de la hora, hasta que Kagome me recordó que necesitaba hablar con el Director. Espero que aún se encuentre en su oficina, de lo contrario tendré que esperar todo el fin de semana para hablar con él, y no quiero postergar esto más. Necesito saber si podré postular a la beca deportiva o no, para prepararme como corresponde.

Llego hasta su despacho, en el escritorio que se encuentra fuera ya no está la secretaria, lo que me dice que probablemente llegué tarde. Suelto un suspiro, tendré que volver a esperar…

Decido marcharme, pero de pronto veo que las cosas de la señorita Izayoi están aún en la silla tras el escritorio de la recepción, lo que me causa extrañeza. Quizá se encuentre dentro del despacho, hablando con el Director sobre algún asunto. Me acerco a la puerta, notando que está entreabierta, y escucho sus voces, están un poco más altas de lo normal.

— ¡No quiero seguir así! Deberías habérselo dicho desde que volviste a dudar.

— Lo sé, sólo dame tiempo. Necesito encontrar el momento adecuado…

— ¡Es lo que vienes diciendo desde hace un año! No puedo soportarlo más…

— Izayoi, por favor… créeme, se lo diré…

— No, InuTaishō, esto fue suficiente… no voy a seguir siendo tu amante.

Puedo distinguirlos, están uno frente al otro, ella tiene lágrimas en los ojos y él la mira con el gesto un tanto dolido. Intento ordenarle a mi cuerpo moverse, sé que esto no es algo que deba estar viendo, pero mis músculos no me responden, sigo observando la escena. El señor Taishō se acerca un poco más a la señorita Izayoi, tomándola de los hombros, ella levanta la mirada hasta la de él, tratando de mantenerse seria, a pesar de que sigue llorando.

— No eres mi amante. Quiero seguir contigo, Izayoi.

Termina de acortar la distancia, los centímetros que los separaban se desvanecen y sus labios se encuentran, el beso comienza lento, indeciso, hasta que él pasa su mano hasta la nuca de ella y la otra la atrae por la cintura, puedo percatarme de cómo el contacto se profundiza, se vuelve cada vez más apasionado con el paso de los segundos. Ella también comienza a aferrarse a él, presionando sus dedos en su espalda, evidenciando así que corresponde el beso, puedo sentir la pasión que emana de ambos, que comparten a pesar de la discusión pasada, es un sentimiento que se transmite con fuerza.

Cierro los ojos y me vuelvo a mentalizar, esta vez mi cuerpo obedece y me alejo rápida pero lo más silenciosamente que puedo del lugar, bajando las escaleras a zancadas. Al final de mi recorrido, me encuentro de golpe con InuYasha, casi choco con él, está apoyado en la baranda de la escalera, de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, con su actitud indiferente. Abre sólo un ojo al sentir mi cercanía casi tocándolo, me hace un gesto de desprecio y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

— Con cuidado, tonta.

Ignoro su comentario, recordando que es un completo idiota antisocial, y sigo mi camino con las mejillas rojas, lo más rápido que puedo. Quiero desaparecer lo antes posible, me siento demasiado incómoda ante lo que acabo de presenciar.

— ¡Oye, Sango! — Cierro los ojos y sigo caminando, tratando de ignorar a quien me llama, pero logra darme alcance, sujetándome del hombro. — ¡Oye! ¿No me escuchas? Se te cayó esto.

Me pasa unas hojas en donde tengo anotados muchos apuntes de mis últimas sesiones de estudio con Kagome, de seguro se cayeron de mi carpeta al frenar para no golpearme con InuYasha. Las tomo, haciéndole un gesto de agradecimiento con mi cabeza e intento seguir mi camino, pero no me suelta el hombro.

— ¿Qué, acaso se me cayó algo más?

— No… ¿Por qué estás tan apurada? ¿Venías de la oficina del Director? Parece que algo no está del todo bien…

— Eso no te incumbe, déjame. Tengo mucho que estudiar aún antes de los exámenes que quedan, y no sé tú, pero yo quiero aprobar…

— Estás roja… ¿pasó algo? — No escucha mis razones, sus ojos azules me miran con detenimiento, me apresuro a negar con la cabeza, pero no logro evitar que se dé cuenta que le miento. Ladea la cabeza, un poco confundido. — ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te fue mal con el señor Taishō o es otra cosa?

— No quiero hablar de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Es algo _privado_.

— Tú… tú viste algo que no debías. Esa es la misma expresión que tenías el año pasado cuando espiamos a InuYasha y Kikyō…

— Querrás decir, cuando _me obligaste a espiarlos_. Yo estaba buscándote por mis textos de estudio, nunca quise verlos…

— Sí, lo que digas. ¿Qué viste ahora? ¿Fue al papá de InuYasha? ¿O a su mamá?

Oh, había olvidado el detalle de que ellos son sus padres. Eso quiere decir que ya habían tenido algo, hace varios años atrás… pero yo sabía que él había vuelto con su esposa, no mucho después del nacimiento de su hijo… ¿Entonces, ahora, ellos volvieron a estar juntos…?

— Yo… ¿Estás loco? No vi nada, ellos no…

— Así que fueron los dos… yo creí que el señor Taishō seguiría con su esposa… pero si los viste juntos…

— No hagas especulaciones, Miroku, no vi nada. Gracias por traerme mis apuntes, ahora debo irme. Adiós.

Me despido con un gesto de mi mano, logrando que me suelte el hombro, y me apresuro a marcharme, sin darle tiempo de seguir sacando conclusiones en frente mío. No quiero seguir pensando en eso, porque, _nuevamente_ , es algo que no debería haber visto y que no me concierne en lo absoluto, aunque mi mente trabaje en las posibilidades. Si dejo que Miroku siga intentando averiguar qué ocurre frente mío, no tendré vuelta atrás y no quiero formar parte de eso. Antes de que avance mucho más, escucho el grito de Miroku llegar a mis oídos, este sujeto no tiene discreción.

— ¡Recuerda que ahora compartes un secreto con ellos! ¡Igual que antes!

Intento aparentar que no lo escucho y sigo alejándome, Miroku no tiene remedio y creo que algún día – espero que sea pronto –, caerá por su propio peso. Mientras eso ocurre, haré todo lo posible para mantenerme lejos de él.

— ¡Sango! — Kagome llega corriendo a mi lado, se nota cansada por la carrera. Me detengo para que ella recupere el aliento. — Pensé que no te alcanzaría… ¿pensaste lo que te pedí?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Que me ayudes con InuYasha! Te vi hablando con Miroku… ¿sí lo harás?

— Sólo me estaba pasando unas cosas que se me cayeron…

— Pero es un buen comienzo… hazlo por mí, no te cuesta nada… ¿sí?

Sus ojos de cachorro siempre logran convencerme. Niego resignada, al final soportar al idiota de Miroku será un sacrificio que haré por mi querida amiga.

* * *

 **Palabras: 1128 sin incluir notas ni disclaimer.**

 **Prompt: Beso apasionado.**

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, lo prometido es deuda (?) y como dije, he llegado de mi paseo a la playa y les traigo la entrega de hoy: un cálido y apasionado beso de amantes-no-amantes... Pobre chica, anda viendo besos que no debe ni quiere. Creo que en este tipo de situaciones, entre que la curiosidad, los nervios y la vergüenza te paralizan, es difícil dejar de mirar igual. Pero luego ya Sango se repuso un poco para dejar de andar espiando y arrancar. Aunque claro, no puede librarse de Miroku y su análisis, que la conoce bastante bien - ya, ya, pronto se sabrá más de todo, sólo esperen - y le gusta dejarla en evidencia. Y obvio, Kagome no desisitirá en su intento por acercarse a InuYasha: presiente fuego e irá por él (?)_

 _ **E** n fin, miles de agradecimientos y abrazos apretados a **Nuez, aby2125 y Mor** , amodoro sus reviews fangirleros~ espero su apreciación sobre esté oneshot (hay variedad de parejas, se los aseguro xd). _

_**M** uchos besos y abrazos a todos los que se pasen a leer!_

 _ **Y** umi~ (Quien tiene en estos momentos, la nariz roja, pero no por ser un reno de navidad o algo así.)_

 _ **Por la campaña "Con voz y voto": porque leer y/o agregar a follow/favs sin dejar review es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo, y a nadie le gusta sentirse manoseada...**_


	4. La curiosidad que casi mata al gato

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad intelectual de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. La lista de besos es parte del la actividad del foro ¡Siéntate" Por un puñado de besos. La idea del fic es de autoría propia._

* * *

 **Cuarta entrada:  
** _ **La curiosidad que casi mata al gato.**_

* * *

— Bueno, sé que InuYasha es Aries… entonces, somos compatibles… y, ¿Miroku no es Libra? No entiendo por qué se llevan tan mal, si tú eres Géminis…

— Porque el horóscopo no explica todo en la vida, Kagome. Aunque sé que tú eres una perfecta Sagitario…

— Sí, ya me lo han dicho… entonces, podríamos tal vez… ¿salir los cuatro? A los Aries no les gustan mucho las películas, pero quizá podríamos ir al parque…

— Kagome, el periodo de exámenes aún no acaba y todavía me falta aprobar un par de materias. ¿Vas a estudiar conmigo o mejor lo hago sola?

— Ya, ya… lo siento, es sólo que… ya sabes, estoy un poco ansiosa.

— Ni siquiera he hablado con Miroku, deja eso — la corto, sus ensoñaciones estos días han sido más seguidas de lo acostumbrado, por el simple hecho de que acepté que intentaría acercarla a InuYasha. Sin embargo, no contaba con que realmente no me nace buscar a Miroku, siempre es él quien me habla, así que no hay ningún avance aún. Abro mi mochila, buscando un libro de texto, pero no lo encuentro —. Oh, ¿dónde está? Ay, creo que lo dejé olvidado en el salón de música.

— ¿Uno de tus textos?

— Sí… espérame un momento, iré a buscarlo y vuelvo en seguida.

Dejo la biblioteca y camino por los pasillos del edificio, que se encuentran vacíos ya que la mayoría de los alumnos prefiere estudiar en sus casas, algunos piden autorización para usar los salones desocupados, otros – como nosotras – preferimos la biblioteca. Llego por fin al salón que busco, pero antes de abrir la puerta, veo la figura de dos personas dentro, bastante cerca la una de la otra. Me inclino un poco más para mirar por la ventana de la puerta, viendo que son una pareja. Reconozco esa cabellera plateada sin dificultad, es el hijo mayor del Director y está junto a una de nuestras maestras.

— Vamos, Sesshōmaru. El pobre chiquillo te tiene miedo.

— No esperaba otra cosa.

Ella se acerca un poco más a él, lo está mirando directo a los ojos, algo que debe reconocérsele, ya que son pocas las personas que pueden hacerlo. Él ni siquiera se inmuta, sigue impávido, su actitud fría como siempre.

— Kohaku es lo mejor que podrías esperar para ella. Por lo menos te está pidiendo autorización.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, están hablando de mi hermano. Había pensado en dejarlos solos, pero si se trata de mi familia, no puedo evitar escuchar lo que tengan que decir. Después de todo, de seguro Kohaku está pisando terreno peligroso al tratarse de la protegida de Sesshōmaru.

— Debe hacerlo.

— No todos lo harían. Reconoce eso.

— Debió pensarlo mejor.

Aprieto los puños, resistiendo mis ganas de entrar y dejarle claro a Sesshōmaru que mi hermano es un excelente chico y que no debe preocuparse por Rin. Por lo menos la señorita Kagewaki está de su lado.

— Rin está bastante grandecita como para saber lo que hace también. Dale una oportunidad.

— Lo pensaré.

¿Lo pensará? Habla como si no conociera a mi hermano. Ahora tenso mi mandíbula, estoy un poco molesta con la situación, no me parece justo que duden de Kohaku y sus sentimientos, que no vean lo enamorado que está.

— ¿Y será lo único que pensarás? — La maestra se acerca un poco más a él, su tono es insinuante, su mirada carmesí brilla con astucia, pasa su dedo índice por su pecho antes de seguir hablando. — ¿Ya tienes una respuesta para lo de esta noche?

Increíblemente, noto una casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios de Sesshōmaru, su mirada brilla de una forma que no podría interpretar, deja que ella se acerque lo suficiente a él y hunde su rostro en su cuello, rozándolo seductoramente, hasta que llega a sus labios, acariciándolos con los suyos se forma juguetona y luego, termina con la distancia, besándola travieso. Ella cierra los ojos, dejándose llevar, seducir por aquel beso danzante, jugando también un poco hasta que se separan, con una mordida discreta en el labio inferior de la señorita Kagewaki.

— Nos vemos en la noche, Kagura. No llegues tarde.

— Claro que no, _señor Sesshōmaru_ — responde ella, su mirada coqueta buscando la de él. Se vuelve a acercar, pero no lo besa, sólo provoca un roce incitante que él recibe al parecer gustoso, antes de separarse de ella y decidir abandonar la sala.

Ahora paso saliva, él viene hacia acá, ¿dónde demonios me escondo? Va a descubrir que los estaba espiando, maldita sea… A medio camino, escucho que ella le pregunta algo, él se detiene un momento para responderle, son sólo un par de segundos de ventaja que tengo, pero que no logro aprovechar. Cuando creo que ha llegado mi condena por haber visto más de lo que debía, siento que alguien me jala del brazo y me mete al salón frente al de música. Un poco aturdida por lo repentino, tardo un par de segundos en darme cuenta de quién me ha salvado el pellejo, mientras escucho los pasos firmes y seguros de Sesshōmaru alejarse por el pasillo.

— Estás agarrando la extraña costumbre de espiar a la gente, Sanguito.

— Y-Yo no estaba…

— Te vi un rato, estabas muy interesada en lo que pasaba dentro. Pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, y no fue nada por salvarte…

— Idiota, yo no lo hice a propósito…

— Pues no vi que hicieras algo por dejar de mirarlos…

— Sólo venía a buscar un libro que se me quedó en el salón…

— Oh, supongo que, escuchando conversaciones ajenas, ibas a recuperarlo…

Guardo silencio, soy consciente de que a Miroku nadie le gana con palabras, así que sería perder mi tiempo intentar hacerlo. De pronto, recuerdo la promesa que le hice a Kagome, y lo veo de frente, tragándome el orgullo para ayudar a mi amiga.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

— Hum… no lo sé, siempre me tratas bastante mal… depende de lo que sea.

— Yo… — Intento buscar las mejores palabras para plantearle la idea, pero sé que de cualquier forma le va a sonar sospechoso. — ¿Podemos salir los cuatro, con Kagome e InuYasha?

Levanta una ceja, sorprendido y extrañado, para luego sonreír un tanto malicioso. — Oh, Sanguito, no tienes que invitar a terceros, si quieres salir conmigo sólo debes decirlo…

— No quiero salir contigo, no lo hago por mí — aclaro, cruzándome de brazos.

— Oh, ya veo — su mirada brilla astuta de nuevo, de seguro ya sabe lo que pasa, aunque no hace comentarios al respecto —. ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

— No lo sé, luego lo decidimos. Pero no te aproveches…

— Está bien, te tomo la palabra. No te saldrá barato — me dirige una sonrisa pícara, luego se acerca a la puerta y mira por la ventana, yo escucho unos pasos con tacones alejarse por el pasillo —. Bien, el salón de música ya está vacío, puedes ir por tu libro.

Me aproximo a la puerta, y antes de salir me volteo. — No le digas nada a InuYasha sobre Kagome, ¿sí? Si llega a sospechar algo…

— ¿Decirle sobre qué? Esta es una excusa tuya para seducirme, pequeña traviesa.

Me guiña un ojo, yo frunzo los labios y me despido con un gesto de mi mano para luego ir por mi libro y volver con mi amiga. Al llegar, ella está dormitando sobre sus apuntes. Me siento en mi lugar y la muevo un poco, despertándola.

— Sango, pe-per… dón… — Se disculpa en medio de un bostezo. — ¿Encontraste tu libro?

— Sí… y ya hablé con Miroku, para que podamos salir los cuatro. Me vas a deber una muy grande, Kagome.

— ¡Ay, eres la mejor! — Me abraza y todo el sueño que le quedaba, se desvanece. — Ahora sí, debemos seguir con lo nuestro.

Bueno, ahora sé que no seguirá interrumpiéndome con sus fantasías por un rato, es un avance, así que podremos estudiar tranquilas, por lo menos por hoy.

* * *

 **Palabras: 1303 sin incluir notas ni disclaimer.**

 **Prompt: Beso seductor.**

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! Sí, acá de nuevo reportándome. Esrta vez con otro beso intenso, seductor... y es que amo el Sessh/Kagura, creo que va en segundo lugar junto al Kohaku/Rin, obviamente luego del Mir/San. Ahora sí, Sango la espía se lo buscó, debería de verdad agradecer que Miroku la haya salvado, sino quizá qué habría hecho Sessh al descubrirla espiándolos. Comprendo su afán por escuchar, hablaban de su hermano, pero de todas formas, no es bueno espiar conversaciones ajenas... aunque no creo que pueda evitarlo mucho. Ahora, ¿qué opinan de los signos? Ya saben, los adolescentes suelen guiarse mucho en eso, así que... se me ocurrió ocuparlo de alguna forma. Creo que esos signos son acordes a sus personalidades, ¿no?_

 _ **M** illones de agradecimientos a todos los que se han pasado a leer, pero en especial a quienes han dejado reviews: **Nuez** (ya sabes que este es un regalito para ti), **aby2125, Loops y Mor**. Espero que este cap también les guste y bueno, ya de a poco - o quizá de golpe - pronto se sabrá la razón del odio de Sango hacia Miroku. Tengan paciencia, se los prometo._

 _ **N** os leemos por ahí, en este fic o en alguno de mis otros proyectos. _

_**A** brazos~_

 _ **Y** umi~_

 _ **Por la campaña "Con voz y voto": Porque leer y/o dar follow/favs sin dejar review es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo. Quizá por eso Sango odia tanto a Miroku (?)** _


	5. Descubierto in fraganti

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad intelectual de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. La lista de besos es parte del la actividad del foro ¡Siéntate" Por un puñado de besos. La idea del fic es de autoría propia._

* * *

 **Quinta entrada:  
** _ **Descubierto in fraganti.**_

* * *

Ya han pasado los exámenes que nos quedaban, por lo que el ambiente estresante que nos rodeaba se ha esfumado. Miro la hora nuevamente en mi móvil, notando que nuestras "citas" están retrasadas. Suelto un suspiro, lo hubiese pensado mejor antes de decírselo a Miroku, ahora nos dejaron plantadas.

— ¿Crees que lo hayan olvidado? — Me pregunta Kagome, se le nota un poco desanimada y temerosa.

— Quizá sólo se están tardando en salir de sus clubes… iré a buscarlos, espérame aquí.

Dejo mis cosas a su cuidado y vuelvo a entrar al edificio, andando por los pasillos un poco impaciente, odio tener que esperar. Me acerco al salón donde se supone que tenía sus actividades Miroku – es parte del consejo estudiantil y hoy tenían reunión para planificar el festival de primavera – y lo diviso hablando con la presidenta, Kikyō, solos.

— Bueno, un intercambio de presentes no es una mala idea…

— Podríamos hacerlo en un baile. A todos les gustan los bailes — su mirada destella con picardía, es increíble la forma en la que es capaz de darle otro sentido a todo.

— Pero para organizar un baile, necesitamos más presupuesto. Tendría que hablarlo con el Director — aclara ella, sin prestarle atención a la mirada astuta de él.

— Bueno, al señor Taishō podría gustarle la idea — apunta, sonriendo seguro —. Sólo debes ir con tu mejor sonrisa de niña buena…

— No necesito hacer tal cosa, puedo entenderme muy bien con él sin necesidad de recurrir a ese tipo de artimañas — se defiende y no me extraña que lo haga, siempre he escuchado que ella es una chica seria, que logra lo que se propone sin hacer uso de su belleza, algo que le sobra.

— Como quieras — Miroku se encoje de hombros, luego se acerca un poco más a ella, están sentados uno frente al otro. Kikyō ni siquiera se perturba con la repentina cercanía —. ¿Me ayudarás con el informe final?

— Pensé que lo habías terminado… por lo menos eso le dijiste al señor Mishima…

— Sí, tal vez mentí un poco…

— No puedo, Miroku. No tengo tiempo, debo irme a casa, lo siento.

— De acuerdo. ¿Te acompaño? — Aprieto los puños al escucharlo, ¿ha olvidado por completo nuestro compromiso? Maldito mujeriego, debí suponer que nos dejaría plantadas por una nueva conquista.

— No es necesario, vendrán a recogerme — ella le sonríe con educación, Miroku se queda viéndola un momento, reparo en como sus ojos se detienen en sus labios un segundo antes de que actúe, ante la sorpresa de todos.

El muy idiota corta la distancia y le da un beso en los labios. Le roba un beso, logrando que ella se sonroje y abra los ojos como platos por la impresión. El contacto no es muy largo, Kikyō lo aleja casi de inmediato, mirándolo molesta, las mejillas cada vez más rojas. Estoy segura de que desearía golpearlo, es lo mismo que siento yo en estos momentos, pero no logra decir nada, ni él tampoco.

— ¿Miroku está ahí? — Me hacen a un lado, abriendo la puerta sin discreción, de golpe y dejándome aún más atónita. — Oye, ¿no íbamos a…? Oh, Kikyō, no sabía que…

— Descuida, InuYasha, ya estaba por irme. Terminamos aquí — ella ni siquiera mira al recién llegado, su mirada sigue siendo dura hacia el ladrón —. Que esto no se repita.

Sale, pasando por mi lado sin detenerse a saludar, de hecho, ni siquiera sé si me ha visto. Miroku tiene una sonrisa un tanto satisfecha, que se acentúa al notar mi presencia aún en la puerta, sé que se da cuenta de mi expresión confundida y del sonrojo que tiñe mis mejillas por su culpa.

— ¡Sanguito! ¿Sigues puliendo tus habilidades de espía? De seguro ya eres muy buena, ni siquiera noté tu presencia…

— No sé de qué hablas, no te estaba espiando — refuto, arrugando un poco la nariz y frunciendo mis labios, molesta —. Venía a buscarte porque llevamos esperándolos más de media hora.

— ¿Esperando…?

— Para eso también estoy aquí, ¿no recuerdas que íbamos a ir al parque con este par de… _niñas_?

El tono de InuYasha es despectivo, se nota que no está muy a gusto con la idea y de que, al parecer, tampoco le agradamos. Pero en realidad, creo que nadie que no sea Miroku o Kikyō, recibe de su parte más que desprecio e indiferencia. Les hago una mueca de despedida, dándoles la espalda.

— Mejor me voy, hagan lo que quieran. Si no quieren venir, bien podemos buscar a alguien más que lo haga. No los necesitamos a ustedes…

Comienzo a caminar, sin detenerme siquiera a mirar sus rostros, no tengo deseos de ser más humillada hoy. Maldición, me rebajé a pedirle a Miroku este favor, me arriesgo a pasar tiempo con él sólo por ayudar a mi amiga, ¿y esto es lo que recibo a cambio? ¿Que olvide nuestra salida por intentar seducir a la presidenta del consejo? ¿Que InuYasha nos desprecie tan groseramente? Kagome y yo no estamos para juegos de nadie. Antes de que doble por la esquina del corredor hacia la salida, siento cómo toman mi brazo para detenerme.

— Lo siento, pensé que era mañana — se disculpa, yo lo miro molesta, odio sus excusas porque me parecen falsas.

— Como sea, se nota que tienen cosas mejores que hacer, así que mejor no los interrumpimos — respondo sarcástica, intentando zafarme de su agarre.

— Ya, no te pongas celosa. Sé que lo viste, pero por favor, no se lo digas a InuYasha…

— ¿Por qué? Pensé que ellos ya no tenían nada…

— Sí, hace tiempo que terminaron, pero sigue poniéndose celoso de ella…

Me encojo de hombros, aunque me satisfaría ponerlo en aprietos, no quiero recordarle a InuYasha su amorío pasado, eso le restaría posibilidades a mi amiga. Antes de que crucemos la puerta, InuYasha llega a nuestro lado, los brazos cruzados y el semblante serio.

— ¿Y bien, iremos o no? Yo no pienso rogarles…

— Calla, bruto. Claro que iremos, ¿dónde está tu amiga?

Les señalo donde ella nos espera, está hablando con Hojō mientras aguarda. InuYasha tensa un poco los hombros, su gesto se tuerce levemente. Lo miró de reojo, no estoy segura si lo que acabo de ver es una muestra de celos y desagrado hacia el amigo de Kagome o sólo es mi imaginación. Miroku toma mi brazo y comienza a caminar conmigo, yo sólo ruedo los ojos, le prometí que trataría de ser más agradable en nuestras salidas.

— Recuerda que dijiste que no te aprovecharías…

— Lo sé, sólo es tu brazo… aunque si gustas, puedo robarte un beso también, pequeña fisgona…

— Ya cállate, o le digo a InuYasha lo que vi…

Su amigo me mira de reojo al escuchar su nombre, pero se hace el desentendido al instante, Miroku niega con un gesto antes de mirarme con cara de decepción y enfado mezclados, haciéndose el ofendido.

— Si tú lo haces, yo le cuento sobre las intenciones ocultas de estas salidas…

Le doy un codazo, aunque no reclamo mucho, supongo que será secreto por secreto. Él sonríe, percatándose de que ha ganado, _nuevamente_. Al vernos aproximarnos, Kagome se despide rápidamente de Hojō y se nos acerca, llevando sus cosas y las mías. Nos saluda alegre, no sé cómo aparenta no estar nerviosa y logra verse tan animada. InuYasha le hace un gesto de indiferente saludo, Miroku le sonríe en respuesta y yo tomo mis cosas para que nos encaminemos al parque. Sólo espero que esto dé resultado, para no tener que tratar con Miroku sólo por un intento de romance.

* * *

 **Palabras: 1244 sin incluir notas ni disclaimer.**

 **Prompt: Beso robado.**

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! Bueno, acá estamos con el 5to beso de la saga. Siempre he pensado que Miroku podría haberse fijado en Kikyo, siento que ella es algo así como "su tipo", pero las cosas jamás resultarían - y no lo digo sólo porque soy fan del Miroku/Sango -, pienso que Kikyo no podría estar con alguien como él. En fin, de todas formas, Miroku es un picarón que le gusta de andar seduciendo señoritas. ¿Miren que olvidarse de su cita? Creo que debería darle un escarmiento. E InuYasha, él siempre tan amoroso y considerado. No sé si se habrá dado cuenta, pero mejor dejarlo así porque de otra forma, creo que Miroku de verdad terminaría golpeado y no precisamente por una bofetada de Sango._

 _ **M** uchos agradecimientos, como siempre, a **Nuez, Mor y aby2125**. Sus reviews son de lo mejor, y me alegran el día. De verdad, son de lo mejor~ (L)_

 _ **N** os leemos en el siguiente, que sería la cita doble, a ver cómo les va._

 _ **A** brazos~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	6. Confesiones incómodas

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad intelectual de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. La lista de besos es parte de la actividad del foro ¡Siéntate" Por un puñado de besos. La idea del fic es de autoría propia._

* * *

 **Sexta entrada:**  
 _ **Confesiones incómodas.**_

* * *

Ya llevamos un buen rato en el parque, la verdad es que el ambiente está tenso porque InuYasha sólo responde de forma cortante e irritado cualquier intento de plática por parte de Kagome, incluso le lanzó un "¿por qué mejor no te largas con ese niñito, Hojō?" en un momento, ante lo que ella no supo cómo reaccionar y sólo le gritó que era un idiota. Ahora, todos nos encontramos en silencio, los cuatro sentados en el césped, Miroku junto a mí e InuYasha, junto a Kagome. De pronto, el ojiazul se apoya en mi hombro, se nota incómodo con la situación, igual que yo.

— ¿Qué tal si rompemos este ambiente? Estoy un poco harto de su inmadurez — me murmura en el oído, para luego enderezarse y mirarme esperando una respuesta, yo asiento levemente —. ¿Platiquemos sobre algo?

Kagome y su amigo lo miran, ella parece aliviada de que él rompa el silencio, en cambio InuYasha sólo posa sus ojos en los suyos, sin demostrar mayor interés.

— Bien, ¿y sobre qué vamos a platicar?

Kagome lo medita sólo un par de segundos antes de soltar la idea: — El otro día te pregunté sobre besos… ¿has besado ya a alguien?

Su mirada está fija en mí, y no sólo la de ella: Miroku se acomoda para poder verme mejor, levantando una ceja con curiosidad. No puedo evitar que mis mejillas se sonrojen, esto no es algo que quiera relatar precisamente en estos momentos. Sin embargo, los ojos de mi amiga son insistentes, así que suspiro resignada y, rehuyendo de la mirada del ojiazul, decido comenzar el relato.

— Sí, lo he hecho… Bueno, fue por _accidente._ — Noto cómo Miroku levanta ahora ambas cejas al escucharme, InuYasha me mira de reojo y Kagome parece aún más emocionada. — Hace quizá un año… ¿Recuerdas a ese chico del instituto, Kuranosuke? Pues, cuando llegó a la ciudad y me preguntó el camino a la estación, en un momento cuando me daba vuelta para despedirme, él también lo hizo y nos besamos…

Recuerdo ese día, estábamos en una esquina en la que nuestros caminos se separaban. Él acababa de llegar a la ciudad y no se ubicaba, por lo que se acercó a mí y me pidió orientación. Cuando ya estábamos por seguir cada cual nuestro camino, me di vuelta para despedirme y él quiso hacer lo mismo, dando como resultado que nuestros labios se encontraran. El contacto duró unos segundos de sorpresa, fue cálido y suave, y terminó bruscamente conmigo avergonzada y él pidiendo disculpas, pero sin rastro de inseguridad más que el sonrojo leve en sus mejillas. Desde ese día, que se acerca a nuestra escuela una vez por semana y me invita a salir. A veces lo acepto, es un buen chico y me divierto un poco con él, aunque cada vez que intenta llevar las cosas por otro camino, lo evito. Quizá sea hora de considerarlo mejor…

— Él se ve un buen muchacho y se nota que le interesas. Lástima que no haya sido algo tierno y romántico…

— Supongo que no todos los besos pueden ser así…

— ¿Y has besado a alguien más?

— Pues… _no_ , supongo que la próxima vez será distinto. Espero que sí sea algo romántico…

— Que cursis son ustedes.

Obviamente InuYasha no pudo dejar de soltar su comentario antisocial. Mi amiga comienza a regañarlo, él responde poniendo caras desinteresadas y hasta un poco burlescas, pero me percato de que ya no está tan arisco como al principio, lo que puede considerarse un avance. Al parecer, puede que ellos dos se lleven mejor de lo que esperaba, y eso me emociona y me hace feliz por mi amiga.

De pronto, mi móvil suena: es mi padre, que me recuerda que hoy debo volver temprano a casa. Me disculpo con ellos para irme, Miroku insiste en acompañarme, es difícil negarme porque somos vecinos, por mucho que diga que quiero ir sola igual seguirá la misma ruta, así que al final termina caminando a mi lado, ambos en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que estamos lo bastante lejos del parque y de los muchachos y él decide hablar.

— ¿Por qué mentiste?

— Yo no…

— También te has besado conmigo. — Tan directo como siempre. Niego con un gesto, pero él sigue: — ¿Lo olvidaste?

— No, pensé que tú sí — no es algo que me guste recordar, la verdad —. Tan rápido como lo hicimos.

— Claro que no, no podría olvidar un beso con alguien a quien veo todos los días. Y no fue un torpe beso por accidente como el de ese tal Kuranosuke…

— Bueno, tú comenzaste aprovechándote de la situación…

— Y tú correspondiste. No recuerdo que haya sido un mal beso, ¿o sí?

La verdad, no lo fue, aunque sí me sorprendió. Yo me había quedado encerrada en casa, sola y él escuchó mis gritos, ayudándome a destrabar la puerta, la que se abrió de golpe provocando que cayera sobre mí, sus labios rozando los míos. Recuerdo la sensación, los nervios y cómo él se aventuró a cortar la distancia, uniendo nuestros labios para mi sorpresa. El beso fue cálido, cariñoso y hasta gentil, un poco inseguro al principio, pero lo sentí cargado de sentimientos, por lo menos por mi parte. Para mí no era un simple beso casual, quería recordarlo como algo especial, no como una anécdota pasajera que se sumara a mi experiencia besando. No tengo una lista de besos ni besados y para mí, un beso así tiene un significado.

— Dijiste que había sido algo _especial._ Te creí, hasta que te vi con esa chica sólo unos días después…

— Eso no significa que no lo haya sido…

— Sí, tan especial fue que quisiste probar con alguien más a ver si sentías lo mismo y terminaste siendo un adicto. ¿Verdad?

— Sango, sabes que ella me gustaba…

— Me quedó bastante claro, igual que todas las que le siguieron. Pero deja de darme explicaciones, ¿para qué? Ahora intentaste seducir a Kikyō, ¿quién será la próxima? Sólo continúas incrementando tu lista de conquistas. ¿Todas son especiales?

No espero su respuesta, hemos llegado a mi casa así que entro haciéndole un gesto con la mano y cierro la puerta en su cara, dejándolo con lo que sea que fuese a decirme, en la boca. Voy hasta mi habitación y me encierro, tirándome en la cama para abrazar mi cojín y soltar un par de lágrimas por el recuerdo: cuando eso ocurrió, a mí me gustaba Miroku. Era un amor bobo de niña, él era el chico amable y considerado que yo admiraba y con quien jugaba y compartía mucho de mi tiempo, éramos muy amigos. Ese beso me había hecho ilusiones, pensé estúpidamente que significaba algo. Pero, así como nacieron las esperanzas, se rompieron de golpe cuando lo vi besando a una de sus compañeras de clase. Desde ese día, que comencé a alejarme de él. Intentó que siguiéramos igual que siempre, trató de explicarme lo que había pasado, pero yo no podía ver nuestra amistad de la misma forma y comencé a ser hostil con él, un modo de protegerme y ocultar lo que sentía, hasta que ya se me hizo natural ser así y ahora su presencia de verdad me irrita.

Un poco más calmada ya, inhalo profundo y me limpio las lágrimas, volviendo a pensar en mi amiga. Kagome está muy ilusionada con InuYasha y sería muy egoísta de mi parte no seguir ayudándola si ha logrado un progreso, aunque sea mínimo como el que tuvo hoy. Tendré que esforzarme y compartir momentos con Miroku, a pesar de todo lo que pasó. Ya fue hace casi dos años, supongo que es hora de superarlo e intentar volver a ser su amiga. Ambos crecimos y _maduramos_ , creo que podemos – que puedo – dejar eso en el pasado. Ya es tiempo de hacerlo.

* * *

 **Palabras: 1296 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.**

 **Prompt: Beso accidental.**

* * *

 _ **¡T** a-dá~! Aquí está el hecho, la causa, razón y circunstancia del odio de Sango hacia Miroku. Yo también estaría molesta, no lo dudo, aunque me sorprende lo insistente que es él. Creo que es algo muy suyo, Miroku no es de los que se rinda fácilmente con algo. Menos si se trata de Sango - aunque, siendo sinceros, yo tampoco me rendiría con semejante mujer ajajaaja aunque creo que de adolescente debe haber sido mucho más cascarrabias y celosa - y ya vemos que por lo menos logra acercarse a ella. Aunque creo que no le resulta mucho, sólo consigue que ella recuerde más lo que hizo y le reproche todo. Pero, ¡vamos, Sango! Se nota que te interesa, por algo estás así de molesta aún, ¿no, picarona?_

 _ **M** uchas gracias por pasarse a leer, en especial a quienes comentan: **Nuez, Mor y aby2125**. Amo sus reviews, aunque creo que se los digo bastante seguido xd_

 _ **N** os leemos en la siguiente entrega :)_

 _ **B** esos y abrazos apretujados~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	7. Los efectos de alcohol en el corazón

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad intelectual de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. La lista de besos es parte de la actividad del foro ¡Siéntate" Por un puñado de besos. La idea del fic es de autoría propia._

* * *

 **Séptima entrada:  
** _ **Los efectos del alcohol en un corazón… ¿confundido?**_

Los días han pasado. En realidad, ya son unas cuantas semanas, nuestras salidas han seguido y, pese al mal genio de InuYasha y la poca paciencia de Kagome, creo que se llevan bien y están progresando, ya no sólo se gritan, ahora pueden hablar también, aunque a menudo hay comentarios sarcásticos en medio y alguno que otro reproche. A veces sospecho que a él también le gusta mi amiga, porque toma una actitud bastante infantil e inmadura con ella, pero luego vuelve a ser el mismo antipático de siempre y ahí comienzo a dudarlo.

Con relación a Miroku… no sé, ha estado _distinto_ desde aquel día. No puedo decir directamente qué es, pero algo cambió. Siguen sus burlas, comentarios con doble sentido y galantería, pero lo siento un poco distante, como si prefiriera evitar estar cerca de mí o hablarme mucho. Trato de no darle importancia, de todos modos, yo misma buscaba alejarme y que me dejara en paz, pero es extraño y me siento incómoda.

Vuelvo a mirar la hora, Kagome aún no llega. Se suponía que vendríamos los 4 a la fiesta, pero mi amiga está retrasada y no logro encontrar a los muchachos. De pronto suena mi móvil con un mensaje: _"Lo siento, no podré ir. El abuelo y mamá salieron, debo cuidar de Sōta. ¡Diviértete por mí!"_

Ay, no… entonces, ¿a qué vine? Nunca me han gustado este tipo de eventos, y tampoco se me hace muy alentador pasar la velada junto a InuYasha y Miroku sola, menos con las cosas así.

— ¿Tampoco vendrá? — La voz de uno de los dos me sorprende, aunque no es quien suele interrumpir mis pensamientos. Guardo el teléfono y asiento, a él parece no agradarle la idea. — Keh, par de imbéciles. Miroku dijo que le salió una "emergencia de última hora". De seguro es alguna chica…

Su comentario no logra hacerme sentir mejor, por el contrario: ahora estoy más molesta, detesto cuando deja de lado nuestros compromisos por ir tras un par de piernas contorneándose a su gusto. Miro a InuYasha, carga un par de bolsas que se ven un tanto pesadas y parece decepcionado por haber venido hasta acá, al igual que yo. Creo que tampoco le gustan mucho estos ambientes.

— Al parecer sólo seremos nosotros. ¿Alguna idea o mejor nos vamos?

Lo piensa un momento, pero luego se encoge de hombros. — Larguémonos. ¿Te acompaño hasta tu casa?

— De acuerdo…

Comenzamos a andar, durante el camino charlamos muy poco y de cosas triviales, como que aprobó todas las materias, algunas con la nota mínima, o que a mí me dieron la beca deportiva. Llegamos a casa, donde no hay nadie – papá y Kohaku fueron a ver a un amigo de la familia, yo no los acompañé porque ya me había comprometido con los muchachos – y le agradezco con un gesto. Ahora es cuando noto que lo que lleva en las bolsas es cerveza, y una de calidad. Ladeo la cabeza y él nota mi curiosidad.

— Miroku me pidió que las llevara.

Miroku, maldito idiota que nos deja plantados por sus coqueteos. Miro de reojo mi casa y luego le sonrío a InuYasha, tomándolo del brazo para que me acompañe, confundiéndolo.

— Vamos. Podríamos probar esa cerveza y charlar un rato. ¿O tienes algo que hacer?

Incluso yo me sorprendo de mi propuesta, pero tras la extrañeza inicial, él se encoge de hombros y acepta. Nos sentamos en la sala y bebemos la cerveza mientras hablamos. Pronto comenzamos a contarnos sobre nuestras infancias, la familia y somos víctimas de la melancolía. Creo que el alcohol de más tiene mucho que ver en nuestra repentina confianza.

— Sesshōmaru siempre fue el hijo perfecto y yo todo el tiempo era comparado y juzgado. Incluso por los demás niños, me recalcaban que mi padre no vivía con nosotros… Miroku fue el único que nunca habló de eso. Sólo me dijo que tampoco tenía a sus padres, así que lo entendía.

— Siempre ha sido muy comprensivo.

— Supongo que por eso nos hicimos amigos. Aunque también es bastante insistente, y un completo fastidio a veces.

Suelto una risa, eso es algo que sé muy bien.

— Es verdad, lo conozco lo suficiente.

— Cierto. Siempre habla de ti, me daba curiosidad conocerte. Luego supe que en realidad te habías alejado… y hace poco me contó porqué.

Casi me atraganto con la cerveza que estoy bebiendo. Toso un par de veces y lo miro a los ojos, temerosa.

— ¿T-Te contó…?

— A grandes rasgos. Con ese libidinoso no es raro que pase algo así.

Mis mejillas enrojecen, quiero desaparecer. Vuelvo a llevarme la botella a la boca y bebo lo que me queda de cerveza al seco, en un intento de desviar la atención de ese tema. Miroku es un imbécil, no debería haber contado eso. Ya verá cuando me lo encuentre. Saco otra botella, he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad que he bebido, parece que InuYasha también. Y los efectos ya son notorios, siento mis movimientos un poco más lentos.

— Creo que la adolescencia es más complicada de lo que parece…

No sé de dónde viene mi comentario, pero él me mira y sonríe un poco socarrón, abriendo también otra botella.

— Já, imagina para mí. Ni siquiera puedo declararme, porque no es posible que un tipo como yo esté con alguien tan dulce como ella. No lo merezco…

Sus palabras llaman inmediatamente mi atención. ¿Alguien le gusta? Debo saber más al respecto, esto es importante para Kagome. Sin embargo, cómo terminó su oración y el brillo melancólico en sus ojos me duele. Me acerco un poco y tomo su mano, llamando su atención.

— No digas eso. Sólo tienes un carácter difícil, igual que yo, eso no significa que no merezcamos a alguien que nos quiera…

— No creo que le interese. Sólo nos gritamos la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo único que hago es espantarla… además, es distinta a…

Se calla y niega con un gesto, su mirada nuevamente expresa melancolía y nostalgia, algo de anhelo y temor. No había notado que InuYasha pudiese sentir todo esto, es extraño verlo así, expuesto… me acerco otro poco, presionando más mi agarre, logrando que me mire.

— Eres un buen chico, sólo un poco gruñón. Intenta hablar con ella, quizá sienta lo mismo y ninguno se ha dado cuenta… — No sé la razón de mis palabras, debería estar tratando de averiguar quién es esa chica en lugar de alentarlo.

— Quizá tengas razón, pero… ella prefiere sujetos más _normales_. Además, soy un asco para las relaciones, sólo he tenido una novia y las cosas no fueron muy bien con ella…

Sí, el término de su relación con Kikyō fue un desastre, toda la escuela lo supo. No logro comprender por qué, pero me afecta verlo así. Noto sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol de más y siento las mías igual. Le acaricio el rostro, sonriéndole con cariño.

— Eso ya pasó. Apuesto a que, si te conoce bien, puede llegar a quererte. Mientras no juegues con ella ni le hagas falsas ilusiones…

Recuerdo ahora a Miroku, sus coqueteos imparables y su beso juguetón. InuYasha me sonríe, comienzo a sentir mi cabeza un poco en las nubes, me aferro torpemente de su brazo.

— No seas idiota, olvida lo que pasó con Miroku. Apuesto a que le das mil patadas en el trasero a toda esa tanda de conquistas que tiene, juntas.

Mis mejillas se sonrojan un poco más, no estoy segura de lo que escucho, pero me pone nerviosa. Nadie me ha dicho nada similar. De pronto, un impulso nace desde mi estómago, algo que no puedo parar y termino cortando la distancia que nos separa, besándolo. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hago, pero sus labios sobre los míos se sienten bastante bien, cálidos y acogedores.

Pero es obvio que no soy correspondida, me aparta bruscamente, las mejillas aún más rojas, el semblante sorprendido y confundido.

— ¡No puedo besarte, tú le gustas a mi mejor amigo, y a mí me gusta tu mejor amiga!

— ¿Ah?

No logro comprender sus palabras, cierra y abre los ojos varias veces hasta que lo que acaba de decir logra tener sentido, él parece darse cuenta de lo que reveló. Rápidamente toma sus cosas y se va, sin permitirme decirle nada, ni siquiera disculparme. Pienso nuevamente en sus palabras y me siento mareada. Así que a InuYasha también le gusta Kagome… bueno, eso es algo bueno, ¿no? Suelto otra risita, mientras me encamino a mi habitación, pensando en las posibilidades… hasta que recuerdo la otra parte de su frase.

 _"¡Tú le gustas a mi mejor amigo!"_

¿Acaso es verdad? ¿Le gustaré a Miroku? No tiene sentido, siempre se ha comportado como un idiota conmigo y ahora, que estamos saliendo los cuatro, de verdad parece querer tenerme lejos. Eso no tiene sentido, si le gustara debería intentar coquetearme… claro que yo nunca se lo permito. No puedo creer lo que me dijo InuYasha, seguramente sólo fueron los nervios, o estaba imaginando cosas por el alcohol. Yo _no puedo_ gustarle a ese mujeriego.

* * *

 **Palabra: 1501, sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.**

 **Prompt: Beso borracho.**

* * *

 _ **S** éptima entrega y ya va quedando poco para completar los 10 besos. Así que se podría decir que está en la recta final (?) - claro, cuando desatasque a la musa y pueda escribir el siguiente ewe -_

 _ **A** hora sí, ¿cómo lo ven? El alcohol causa cosas extrañas en las personas - lo sé por experiencia propia, yo di una vez un beso así, como que de pronto me dieron las ganas y lo besé... era un amigo y no pasó nada, pero sé que es posible que ocurra algo así xd - y en especial cuando están molestas con alguien o tienen conversaciones un poco más íntimas. Bien, ¿quién se quiere tomar una cerveza conmigo? Podemos hablar de la vida, el fandom, y quizá hasta nos terminemos besando (?) Ok, no xd sigamos con la historia. ¿A que no es algo confuso para Sango que InuYasha le confiese algo así al final? Bueno, de seguro la idea le dará vueltas la cabeza bastante rato xd_

 _ **E** n fin, mis más grandes y sinceros agradecimientos a **Nuez, aby2125 y Mor y Loops** \- que sé que se pasarán en cuanto puedan - amo sus reviews, creo que ya se los he dicho, ¿no? De todas formas, nunca está de más. _

_**N** os leemos en el próximo, besos y abrazos~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	8. El romance del Director II

_DISCLAIMER:_ _Los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad intelectual de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. La lista de besos es parte de la actividad del foro ¡Siéntate" Por un puñado de besos. La idea del fic es de autoría propia._

* * *

 _ **Octava entrada:  
El romance del Director, parte II.**_

* * *

Me detengo a observar el pequeño presente que Kuranosuke acaba de poner en mis manos: es una pequeña caja de madera con el kanji de mi nombre grabado en la tapa. La abro y me encuentro con un _omamori_ _gakugyō-jōju_ , para el éxito en los estudios y exámenes.

— Disculpa el atrevimiento, pero como el otro día comentaste que tendrías que esforzarte más en la escuela para mantener la beca deportiva, pensé en ayudarte de alguna forma…

— Muchas gracias, es un lindo detalle de tu parte. De verdad, lo aprecio mucho — le sonrío, realmente es un gran gesto suyo. Toma mis manos y las presiona con cariño, siento una calidez extraña recorrerme el pecho y un poco de nervios morderme el estómago, él está un poco más cerca de lo acostumbrado.

— No es nada… eres una chica maravillosa, es lo menos que podía hacer, Sango — vuelve a sonreír, ahora acaricia mi rostro dulcemente.

— Eh… G-Gracias… ¿Kuranosuke…? — Comienza a acercarse, presiento lo que quiere hacer, pero no trato de evitarlo, quizá sea hora de darle una oportunidad. Inhalo profundo y de pronto veo una figura bastante conocida a unos cuantos metros, está agachado tras una reja, noto su mirada fugaz, la que luego desvía hacia lo que ve del otro lado de la cerca. Frunzo los labios y me separo de mi acompañante antes de que termine el contacto. — Lo siento, debo irme. Muchas gracias por todo, fue un lindo día. Nos vemos… adiós.

— Ah... Adiós…

Parece extrañado, pero no hace ademán de detenerme, simplemente me ve alejarme y luego toma la dirección contraria. Cuando ya se pierde de vista, me acerco a quien acaba de interrumpir involuntariamente mi cita, sigue agachado y, a pesar de que sé que me siente llegar a su lado, no me dirige la palabra.

— Me has estado evitando — le indico un poco molesta, él sigue sin mirarme, aunque me hace un gesto de espera —. Vamos, hace días que intento hablar contigo.

— Shhh... — Me pide silencio, sin apartar la mirada del otro lado de la reja. — Justo en estos momentos, estoy en una misión.

— ¿Qué...? — Pero no me permite continuar con mi pregunta, me hala del brazo para dejarme agachada a su lado y coloca su dedo índice sobre mis labios para callarme, luego vuelve a mirar lo que tanto llama su atención del otro lado.

— Lo siento, Irasue... Debí decírtelo hace tiempo...

Mis sentidos ahora se ponen alerta al escuchar la voz del Director, un tanto apagada y triste.

— No quiero más disculpas. Sólo vete.

No puedo contener mi curiosidad y miro la escena, el señor Taishō está frente a su mujer, la señora Irasue, tiene el semblante arrepentido, pero ella lo mira fríamente, sin una pizca de comprensión o perdón.

— Por favor, no podemos terminar esto así. Yo de verdad te amé.

— No lo dudo, hace tiempo. Nunca debí permitirte volver a esta casa.

— Irasue, compréndelo. Izayoi y yo nunca quisimos dañarte...

— Esa pobre mujer no conoce el tipo de hombre que eres. Ni tus hijos lo saben, y espero que no lo sepan, nunca. Odiaría ver a Sesshōmaru avergonzado de su padre.

— ¡No hables así! ¡Nunca les he fallado como padre!

— Debes darles un buen ejemplo como hombre también, y estás haciendo justo lo contrario. Teniendo una amante, un hijo fuera del matrimonio, engañándote no sólo a ti, sino que a tu mujer, a ellos, incluso a esa secretaria…

— Basta. Esto no tiene que ver con ellos…

— Tu vida también los marca, InuTaishō. ¿Acaso crees que el pobre chiquillo que tuviste con esa mujer no ha sido afectado por tus actos? ¿O incuso, Sesshōmaru? No puedes ser tan ingenuo.

El Director se queda pensativo ante sus palabras, puedo notar en su semblante el efecto profundo que tienen las observaciones de su compañera. Cierra los ojos soltando un ligero suspiro, luego los abre y niega con un gesto, la culpa atravesando sus ojos.

— Tienes razón. No soy un buen ejemplo. Sólo espero que ellos puedan ser mejores personas. Por eso estoy tratando de enmendar las cosas. No quiero que esto los marque.

— Es demasiado tarde para eso.

La mirada de ella es dura, sigue sin cambiar, sin demostrar nada más que indiferencia y reproche. Él en cambio, expresa demasiado con sus ojos, incluso puedo presentir la angustia previa a las lágrimas, pero éstas no salen.

— Irasue… de verdad, lo siento. Por favor, perdóname — da un paso hacia ella, alcanzando y acariciando su rostro con cierta inseguridad —. Necesito saber que no me odias. Por todo lo que vivimos…

Termina de acercarse para encontrar sus labios con los de ella, un roce cargado de nostalgia y melancolía. Ella no hace ademán de alejarse ni corresponder, sus labios se mantienen fruncidos en el gesto de indiferencia hasta que el contacto termina un par de segundos después, el señor Taishō parece mucho más afligido que antes de besarla.

— Es hora de que te vayas, este ya no es tu hogar.

La señora Irasue se da media vuelta e ingresa en su casa, dejando a su _exesposo_ con cualquier otra palabra o acción a medio camino. Él tarda un momento en reaccionar, para dirigirse a la salida y abandonar la propiedad, en silencio. Lo observamos alejarse por la calle, caminando cabizbajo hasta que desaparece de nuestro campo de visión. Niego con un gesto, a pesar de lo mal que debe estar sintiéndose, no puedo empatizar con él puesto que creo que su mujer – o ex – tiene razón. Aunque yo no debería ni siquiera estar al tanto de esto, no tendría que haberlo visto, un momento tan personal…

De pronto, siento el peso de una mano en mi hombro y recuerdo que no estoy sola, de hecho el motivo de que haya presenciado tal escena es por culpa de quien ahora presiona mi hombro con el rostro un poco afligido.

— A pesar de todo, el señor Taishō debe estarla pasando muy mal.

— Se lo buscó por jugar así con su señora y la señorita Izayoi. Creo que ninguna de las dos se lo merece, tampoco InuYasha.

— ¿InuYasha? — Parece un poco confundido, por fin noto que posa sus ojos _realmente_ en mí. — No, pero de todas formas le afecta. Por eso vine hasta aquí, para saber si su padre haría lo correcto.

— ¿Le vas a contar lo que viste?

Niega con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la ropa, haciéndome un gesto para que también me levante, extendiéndome su mano para ayudarme. Lo hago y al sentir su tacto, una extraña sensación recorre mi estómago, algo similar a las _mariposas,_ pero más leve.

— No creo que necesite saberlo, sólo lo tendré presente por si algún día tiene que enterarse. — Asiento levemente, comprendiendo su idea. Él vuelve a mirarme, esta vez su rostro tiene una expresión indagadora. — Hablando de InuYasha… me contó lo que pasó el otro día, cuando no pude ir a la fiesta…

— ¿T-Te contó… _todo_? — Parpadeo un par de veces, sin lograr creerlo, Miroku mantiene sus ojos en los míos demostrando que no miente. — Y-Yo… no sé qué decir…

— Bueno, podrías comenzar por aclarar las cosas. Si InuYasha te lo dijo, no queda mucho por hacer. Ambos sabemos lo que eso significa.

Trago saliva ante sus palabras, sus ojos profundos muestran seguridad y determinación, mientras que estoy segura que los míos sólo dejan ver nervios. Suelto su mano de golpe, desviando mi mirada.

— N-No sé qué significa para ti… creo que InuYasha sólo lo dijo porque estaba un poco ebrio… Y… y yo también, por eso fue que lo besé…

De la seguridad, su rostro cambia totalmente a la sorpresa y confusión, abre la boca y me queda viendo como idiota, mis mejillas enrojecen mientras lo único que deseo ahora es que la tierra me trague. Genial, al parecer InuYasha no le contó _todo_ y yo terminé de delatarme.

— T-Tú y él… ¿L-Lo besaste? P-Pero si le gusta a Kagome… ¿cómo…? Pensé que eras diferente… — Suelta un suspiro, parece decepcionado y dolido.

— ¿Diferente? — Me cruzo de brazos, no puedo creer que de verdad me esté diciendo esto. — ¿Qué, diferente a ti, por ejemplo? No seas hipócrita, no hice nada _malo_. Sólo fue un beso…

— Con mi mejor amigo, que es, _además_ , el chico que le gusta a _tu mejor amiga_. ¿Qué diría Kagome si se enterara? No estás siendo muy correcta, Sanguito…

— Ya cállate, ¿quieres? Mira quién lo dice, tú te besaste con Kikyou aún sabiendo que InuYasha todavía se pone celoso… Olvídalo, prefiero que nos sigamos evitando.

Comienzo a alejarme para evitar que esta discusión empeore, no quiero terminar indagando ni sacándonos en cara cosas que ya ni vienen al caso. Sólo he avanzado un par de metros cuando me agarra del brazo para detenerme, volteándome para que lo mire de frente. Vuelvo a cruzarme de brazos, resoplando mi flequillo con fastidio.

— Espera… ¿qué fue lo que dijo InuYasha? Porque a mí sólo me contó que había terminado reconociendo que le gustaba Kagome, pero por tu reacción, estoy seguro que no fue sólo eso.

— No pienso decírtelo, lo sabrías si no hubieses faltado a nuestro encuentro…

— Si hubiese ido, dudo que terminaras besando a InuYasha… probablemente, esos labios habrían terminado en _otra parte_.

— Maldito pervertido — mis mejillas vuelven a enrojecer por culpa de su comentario con doble sentido, él sujeta mi brazo para evitar que lo golpee, yo intento marcharme, pero sigue afirmándome —. Ya suéltame.

— No hasta que me digas lo que pasó.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Pues bien: InuYasha me gritó que no podía besarme porque yo le gustaba a su mejor amigo y a él le gustaba mi mejor amiga. ¿Conforme?

Ahora su rostro empalidece, suelta mi brazo lentamente mientras busca alguna reacción aparte de la sorpresa, sin mucho éxito. Me encojo de hombros y me doy la media vuelta para seguir mi camino, después de todo _no me importa_ lo que tenga que decir. Sigo avanzando, esperando que él vuelva a detenerme o me siga, pero parece que esta vez no lo hará. Suspiro resignada, mientras doblo ahora en la esquina y me topo con InuYasha. Mis mejillas vuelven a enrojecer, no hemos hablado desde ese día, sólo nos saludamos de lejos, así que no he podido pedirle perdón por lo que pasó. Agacho la mirada al notar que él también tiene un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

— S-Sango, no creí… ¿qué haces por aquí?

— Lo siento, yo sólo… estaba de _paseo_ … ya me voy a casa…

— Ah… de acuerdo… ¿todo bien?

— S-Sí… este… InuYasha, perdón por lo que pasó el otro día, yo no debí…

— Tranquila, sólo olvídalo. Y también lo que te dije…

— Creo que eso no va a ser muy fácil… pero lo intentaré.

Me hace un gesto para restarle importancia, yo me encojo de hombros y me despido con la mano para volver a caminar, he avanzado unos pasos cuando escucho tras de mí algo que sólo puede anticipar una pelea.

— ¡INUYASHA! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?! — La voz de Miroku denota ira, nunca lo había escuchado así. Debato mentalmente entre quedarme e impedir que peleen o dejarlos arreglar sus asuntos solos. — ¡Eres un imbécil!

— ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora por qué lo dices?

— ¡Hazte el desentendido, traidor!

De acuerdo, inhalo profundo y me devuelvo, después de todo él está molesto por lo que yo le conté. Puedo notar la confusión de InuYasha mientras su amigo se acerca a él con el rostro curvado por la furia, los puños prietos.

— ¡Miroku! — Le grito para evitar que se desquite con el oji dorado, quien parece comenzar a comprender. Logro llamar su atención, por suerte. — ¡Compórtate, InuYasha no tiene la culpa de nada!

— ¡¿Ah, no?! ¡Debería aprender a respetar a sus amigos!

— ¡Y tú deberías aprender a no ser tan idiota! — Para mi sorpresa, InuYasha le responde casi igual de molesto. — ¡¿Qué te molesta, que nos hayamos besado o lo que le dije?! ¡Cómo si no supiera que besaste a Kikyō! ¡No seas mojigato!

— ¿Mojigato? ¡A ti ya no te gusta Kikyō!

— ¡Pero es mi ex, y las ex sabes que no se tocan!

— ¡BASTA! ¡No sean imbéciles! — Ambos se voltean a verme, cuál de los dos con el semblante más molesto. — ¡¿No se dan cuenta que están peleando por una estupidez?! ¡Sólo fue un beso, y no correspondido! ¡Y a mí ni siquiera me gusta InuYasha!

Ahora intercambian una mirada, al principio aún están enfadados, pero luego sus gestos se suavizan un poco, Miroku se acerca a su amigo y niega con un gesto, golpeándole suavemente el hombro mientras él resopla indiferente.

— Sango tiene razón. Vamos, acompáñame, necesito hablar algo contigo.

— Idiota.

Ambos se marchan en dirección contraria a la mía, suelto un suspiro antes de volver a emprender mi camino a casa, un poco confundida. Este día no podría haber estado más lleno de emociones distintas, y creo que necesito pensar en todo lo que está pasando porque es demasiado enredado, por lo menos por ahora.

* * *

 **Palabras: 2144 sin incluir notas ni disclaimer.**

 **Prompt: Beso de despedida.**

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! Sé que debería haber publicado ayer, pero no me dio el tiempo y apenas lo pude terminar ahora. Sí, también sé que está más largo que los demás, pero ¡vamos! Que para no dejarlo a medias, tuve que seguir. Tampoco es como si fuese demasiado, ¿verdad? Díganmelo, no tengan miedito xd_

 _ **B** ueno, sabíamos que esas palabras de InuYasha iban a traer problemas, además de que Miroku tiende a perder un poco la cabeza cuando se trata de Sango - eso lo sabemos todos los fans y conocedores de la pareja xd - pero a ella no le gusta armar tanto escándalo - aunque apuesto a que sí le gusta que la celen - y trataría de detener una pelea entre el par de amigos, aunque claro... luego va a terminar más confundida. Apuesto a que ahora de verdad, tiene todo un lío en la cabeza, más con su decisión de darle una oportunidad a Kuranosuke. En fin, la adolescencia es así (?)_

 _ **M** uchas gracias, como siempre, a quienes leen y más a quienes se dan el tiempo de dejar reviews: **Nuez, aby2125 y Alinha Taisho Potter**. Esto es con cariño para ustedes (L)_

 _ **N** os leemos en el próximo, espero que no tarde tanto :) ¡Abrazos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	9. Conspirando con Cupido

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **Los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad intelectual de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. La lista de besos es parte de la actividad del foro ¡Siéntate!: "Por un puñado de besos". La idea del fic es de autoría propia.**_

* * *

 _ **Novena entrada:  
Conspirando con Cupido.**_

* * *

Suspiro, mirando nuevamente cómo Kagome hace anotaciones y dibujos en una libreta, intentando ordenar su esquema de compatibilidad amorosa según los horóscopos. Ahora indagó un poco más y ya sabe el signo chino y egipcio correspondiente a cada uno de nosotros, y de seguro pronto averigüe el maya y quizá hasta el celta. Chasqueo la lengua para llamar su atención, ella levanta la vista y sonríe un tanto culpable, de seguro sabe lo que le diré.

— ¿No crees que es suficiente?

— Bueno, es que… estaba un poco dudosa, pero InuYasha es Perro en el horóscopo chino, y como yo soy Conejo, las posibilidades aumentan. Y, por si fuera poco, Sekhmet también es compatible con mi signo egipcio, Hátor…

— Bueno, es una excelente noticia. Ya que lo tienes claro, ¿podemos ir ahora al festival?

Claro, el Festival de Primavera comenzó hoy y nos estamos perdiendo la apertura porque ella quería asegurarse de que no estaba equivocada en lo que acababa de indagar y me pidió que la acompañara para investigar un poco más en internet.

— Sólo dame un momento, es que hay algo que sigue sin concordar… — Se acerca un poco más a la pantalla de la computadora, leyendo un párrafo con atención mientras yo vuelvo a mirar la hora. — ¡Ahí está! Miroku y tú también son compatibles: él es Dragón y Neit, ambos se llevan bien con Tigre y Toth. ¿Por qué sigues evitándolo? De verdad, yo creo que te gusta y no quieres admitirlo…

— Creí que había quedado claro que los horóscopos _no explican todo_. Además, te dije que quería darle una oportunidad a Kuranosuke…

— Sí, lo recuerdo… y te creería si no te conociera lo suficiente y viera que realmente no te gusta. Tus ojos no brillan cuando hablas de él, más bien pareciera que fuese una obligación…

— Como sea, ¿no se supone que es _mi vida_?

Niega con un gesto, apagando el computador y poniéndose de pie, para que comencemos a caminar hacia las canchas deportivas, donde se están llevando a cabo las actividades del Festival. Aunque, claro, no va a dejar el tema de lado tan fácilmente.

— Sango, dime la verdad. ¿Pasó algo entre Miroku y tú? InuYasha me dijo el otro día que tenías tus razones, pero de verdad siento que las cosas están demasiado tensas entre ustedes dos. Siempre pensé que sólo te caía mal por su comportamiento, pero ahora creo que hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

Inhalo profundo, recordando lo que pasó y lo que dijo InuYasha, incluso lo molesto que se puso Miroku con él cuando lo supo. ¿Será verdad? Antes de que decida responderle a mi amiga, mi móvil suena y un mensaje aparece en la pantalla: _"Necesito hablar contigo. Te espero en el salón de Artes, no le digas nada a Kagome."_ Frunzo el ceño, no muy convencida. No tiene sentido que me pida hablar justo ahora. Pretendo ignorarlo cuando otro mensaje llega: _"Prometo que no te arrepentirás. Sólo ven."_

De acuerdo, quizá sea algo importante así que decido ir. Le pido a Kagome que se adelante, diciéndole que olvidé algo en el salón y me apresuro, no quiero tardar mucho en esto. Lo encuentro leyendo una revista que reconozco de Kagome, lo que me extraña aún más.

— ¿Así que eres Tigre y Toth? Interesante. Ya sabía que yo era Dragón, pero me acabo de enterar que también soy Neit...

Genial, otro más interesado en el horóscopo. Me cruzo de brazos, mirándolo seriamente en espera de que me diga para qué me hizo venir.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres? Tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Ver el Festival? Porque sé que no te apuntaste a ninguna actividad, igual que Kagome.

— Me siento un tanto acosada.

— No me has hablado desde ese día, aunque evitaste que peleara con InuYasha...

— Bueno, no es como si tú me buscaras tampoco... Y no podía dejar que se agarraran a golpes por un par de cervezas de más...

Levanta una ceja al oírme y luego sonríe seguro, perspicaz, acercándose a mí sin vacilar, logrando acorralarme entre su cuerpo y uno de los mesones de trabajo del salón.

— ¿Y si comienzo a buscarte, vas a dejar que me acerque o seguirás evitándome?

— Miroku, ¿por qué no vas al grano? De verdad, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos — a pesar del mensaje, mi voz se escucha levemente nerviosa, aprieto la mandíbula en un intento de ocultarlo.

— Está bien, pero luego responderás mi pregunta — sonríe aún más malicioso y se aleja un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que yo pueda salir de esa posición —. ¿Ves eso de ahí? Tengo un plan y necesito tu ayuda. — Me señala un rincón donde hay una rama de muérdago colgada del techo.

— Ni creas que yo...

— ¡Oh, vamos! Ni siquiera he dicho mi plan y ya te estás negando. Recuerda que me debes una... — lo fulmino con la mirada, suelta una risita y se encoge de hombros. — Ya, no es sobre nosotros. Hay muérdagos en varias partes, quiero que Kagome e InuYasha se encuentren bajo uno, a ver si así reaccionan. ¿Puedes pedirle a ella que vaya a la azotea? Yo haré lo mismo con él.

Debo admitir que su plan tiene sentido. Asiento con un gesto y le envío un mensaje a mi amiga mientras Miroku hace lo mismo, al cabo de unos segundos ambos tenemos una respuesta positiva, tras lo cual soy arrastrada hacia la azotea también, con la excusa de que "debemos asegurarnos de que funcione". Llegamos antes que ellos y nos instalamos tras una de las cabinas eléctricas para esperarlos, Kagome llega primero y me busca con la mirada, un tanto extrañada. Ahora veo el muérdago que hay cerca de su posición, ella no lo nota aún, ya que mira a todos lados en su búsqueda. Saca el teléfono y yo miro la pantalla del mío para ver que está escribiendo un mensaje. De pronto, el sonido de la puerta que da a la azotea la interrumpe, InuYasha hace su aparición también buscando a Miroku con la vista, hasta que se encuentra con Kagome, ambos se ven confundidos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunta él, acercándose a ella con el rostro contraído por la extrañeza.

— Espero a Sango... ¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar en alguna actividad del Festival?

— No me anoté en nada. Iba a ver las actividades, pero Miroku me pidió que viniera hasta aquí...

Ambos se quedan mirando un rato, noto cómo los ojos de Kagome buscan los de InuYasha, ambos tienen las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, aunque no dicen nada, simplemente se quedan viendo un par de segundos que a mí se me hacen eternos, y parece que a Miroku también porque comienza a mover sutilmente su pie en señal de que está impaciente.

— Vamos, mira hacia arriba...

Se movieron un poco de donde estaba mi amiga cuando él llegó y ahora están justo debajo de la rama de muérdago, mirándose como idiotas sin decir nada. ¿Cómo no se van a dar cuenta de que se gustan? Es cosa de verlos. Entorno un poco los ojos, no creo poder estar aquí toda la tarde esperando que se decidan, tampoco podemos hacer mucho más, no son niños y ya deberían tener las cosas más claras.

— Eh... Se están tardando bastante... ¿no? Mejor llamo a Sango...

Ante sus palabras, me apresuro en poner mi móvil en silencio para evitar que nos descubran, pero ella no logra realizar el acto, InuYasha la interrumpe llevando su mano hacia las de ella y bajándolas junto con el aparato, tiene una sonrisa disimulada en el rostro y sus ojos brillan fugazmente.

— La verdad, no creo que ninguno de los dos vaya a venir.

Kagome parece aún más confundida, lo mira interrogante un par de segundos hasta que InuYasha le hace un gesto hacia arriba, señalándole el muérdago. Ella se sonroja, queda sin habla pero abre y cierra la boca, buscando palabras que nunca salen de sus labios porque él los aprisiona con los suyos, besándola repentinamente. Mi amiga está sorprendida, pero inmediatamente cierra los ojos y corresponde el contacto, el beso pronto deja de ser un contacto sutil y comienza a ser enérgico, denota que ambos estaban ansiando, anhelando este momento quizá desde hace mucho. Incluso es indiscutible la desesperación con la que ambos ahora se abrazan, InuYasha la acerca por la cintura, mientras Kagome pasa sus brazos por su cuello. Parecen una pareja que ha pasado años sin poder estar juntos.

Tras un rato – la verdad, no sé cuánto –, se separan, mirándose directo a los ojos, ambos sonrojados. Puedo notar que luchan contra los nervios, seguramente buscan palabras que decirse, pero no encuentran algo apropiado hasta que InuYasha rompe el silencio.

— T-Tú me gustas, Kagome...

Ella sonríe tímidamente antes de responderle. — También me gustas, InuYasha.

Se vuelven a sonreír y tras otros segundos, nuevamente él habla, esta vez para terminar el momento, mientras la toma de la mano.

— Volvamos al festival, debemos buscar a los muchachos.

Ella asiente levemente y ambos se encaminan con los dedos entrelazados, hacia la puerta de la azotea para bajar a las canchas deportivas. Ahora suelto el aire que inconscientemente había guardado durante toda la escena y me pongo de pie para ir también al festival.

— ¿Ya te vas? **—** Me pregunta Miroku, imitándome.

— Sí, quiero ver el festival.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? — Me encojo de hombros en respuesta, restándole importancia. — Aún tienes que responder mi pregunta...

Resoplo un tanto fastidiada mientras caminamos hacia las escaleras de la azotea.

— No te estoy apartando ahora, ¿eso no la responde?

Me mira con la mirada segura, incluso un tanto pícara y perspicaz, luego suelta una risita y me toma del brazo, provocando que me sonroje.

— Creo que podemos pasarla bastante bien durante el festival — suelta, mientras seguimos andando, yo sólo trato de no tomar en cuenta sus palabras para no terminar discutiendo, pero de seguro luego insistirá en el tema, y me pedirá el _favor_ que le debo por haberme ayudado con InuYasha y Kagome. A veces desearía que fuese un poco despistado para evitar este tipo de situaciones.

* * *

 **Palabras: 1669 sin incluir notas ni disclaimer.**

 **Prompt: Beso desesperado.**

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, actualizo rapidito porque debo dormir, mañana trabajo y ya es tarde en mi país. Sólo quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso, hice todo lo posible por publicar antes, pero entre tantas que se me dieron estos días, me gue imposible. Perdón, espero que no vuelva a pasar con el siguiente - que es el último del reto :o -._

 _ **E** n fin, agradecimientos a todos los que leen y a los que dejan review, muchas gracias por su tiempo._

 _ **N** os leemos pronto~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	10. Así que, bésame

_DISCLAIMER:_ _Los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad intelectual de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. La lista de besos es parte de la actividad del foro ¡Siéntate!: "Por un puñado de besos". La idea del fic es de autoría propia._

* * *

 **Décima entrada:  
** _ **Así que, bésame.**_

* * *

Miroku me ha llevado del brazo desde la azotea hasta el primer piso, aún ahora sigue sujetándolo mientras recorremos el pasillo para llegar a las canchas deportivas, el ruido de las actividades llega en forma de eco lejano siendo cada vez más notorio a medida que nos acercamos. Miro a mi acompañante de reojo, va tarareando una canción bastante animado, su agarre es seguro, algo que no deja de llamar mi atención.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Me decido a preguntar, logrando que nuevamente me mire directo a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema en que esté contento? Sabes que los festivales siempre me animan...

— Sí, especialmente porque te gusta ver a las chicas luciendo sus kimonos festivos...

— Es una entre muchas razones, sí — su rostro ni siquiera se arruga al admitirlo, yo aprieto la mandíbula ante su respuesta —. Aunque siempre hay alguna que llama más mi atención. Hoy, por ejemplo, tú te ves particularmente hermosa con tu kimono. — Su aclaración provoca que nuevamente me sonroje, desvío la mirada en un intento de que no se dé cuenta, pero estoy segura que lo nota porque sonríe de medio lado antes de seguir hablando. — También me gustan las actividades, en especial cuando hay nuevas.

— Es obvio que te gusten, eres parte del comité organizador. Es difícil que hagas algo que no sea de tu agrado.

— Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Pero este año no fue tan fácil que decidiéramos qué actividades dejaríamos. Yo quería el baile, lamentablemente, nuestro presupuesto no alcanzaba para eso. Así que decidimos hacer el intercambio de presentes.

Saca un papel doblado de su bolsillo y se detiene, estamos frente a la puerta, a punto de salir del edificio, pero me impide seguir avanzando mientras me muestra lo que tiene en su mano.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— El nombre de la persona con quien haré el intercambio y… en este otro papel, está lo que intercambiaremos.

Agita ambos trozos de papel frente a mi cara, luego abre el primero ante mis ojos para mostrarme mi nombre pulcramente escrito ahí, su sonrisa se acentúa y ahora me lleva hacia un lado del pasillo, dejándome _otra vez_ atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo.

— ¿Y-Yo? ¿Quieres que haga un intercambio de presentes contigo? Pero si no tengo nada que darte…

— Por eso las reglas indican que, si no se cuenta con alguna idea o algo para intercambiar, se deberá recurrir a la suerte. Saqué el papel pensando en ti, sabía que no tendrías idea sobre el intercambio…

— _Maravilloso_ — murmuro un poco sarcástica, me parece demasiada coincidencia que justo sacara un papel con mi nombre —. ¿Y precisamente, me toca intercambiar presentes contigo? Aquí algo me huele a _arreglo_.

— Vamos, Sanguito… Lo hice con _las mejores intenciones_.

Entorno los ojos, cruzándome de brazos mientras él sigue moviendo el papel que aún no ha revelado su contenido, frente a mí como si fuese una especie de señuelo tentándome. Resoplo un tanto fastidiada, mirándolo seriamente un par de segundos antes de terminar aburriéndome.

— Bien, ¿qué dice tu bendito papel?

Sonríe maliciosa, pícaramente mientras me entrega el papel para que yo pueda leer lo que está escrito. Abro la boca al verlo, sin decidir si debo sorprenderme, molestarme o tomarlo como una broma. Las palabras que aparecen ante mí son lo último que pensaría intercambiar con Miroku. Lo miro directo a los ojos, buscando alguna señal de que esto es sólo uno de sus tantos juegos para fastidiarme, pero su mirada es intensa.

— Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto que no — se acerca un poco más a mí, sin dejar de verme directo a los ojos —. ¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?

— ¿Y tú crees que yo voy a intercambiar _algo así_ contigo, especialmente?

— Si estuviste a punto de hacerlo con Takeda, no veo el problema en que me des una oportunidad.

— Bueno, por lo menos Kuranosuke no anda besándose con cualquier chica después de hacerlo conmigo...

Creo que fue un golpe bajo, logro notar una fugaz sombra en sus ojos, pero de inmediato vuelve a dirigirme una mirada profunda, brillante, segura. Toma el papel y me lo vuelve a mostrar, para luego tomarme las manos y acorralarme aún más en este rincón junto a la salida.

— Lo siento. Era un chico inmaduro en ese tiempo, apenas comenzaba la adolescencia. Pero te aseguro que sí fue algo especial. Ahora, ¿puedo cobrarme el favor que me debes con esto?

— Imbécil, eso no tiene que ver con madurez, sino con _decencia_. Y no pienso darte un _strawberry kiss,_ no quiero tener más recuerdos de besos sin sentido contigo... además, ¿de dónde saco una fresa?

Su sonrisa ahora se acentúa incluso más, y yo paso saliva, de seguro él tiene una fresa a mano, por muy descabellado que parezca. Yo y mi boca, debería simplemente haberme negado, escaparme de alguna forma… después de todo, sé que tengo la fuerza suficiente para apartarlo y salir de aquí, pero por alguna razón, una parte de mí quiere saber hasta dónde puede llegar esto, quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decir y ver de lo que es capaz.

— Pues, vengo preparado… ¿no me dejas ser un poco indecente contigo, Sanguito? ¿Quizá sólo besarte? — Rápidamente, de su mochila saca un contenedor con fresas, tomando una y mostrándomela con picardía.

— Esto de verdad es demasiado sospecho-

No permite que termine la frase, coloca la fresa en mi boca y rápidamente, termina de cortar la distancia mordiendo el otro extremo, siento el jugo caer en mis labios y dentro de mi boca, el dulce sabor comienza a impregnar mi paladar mientras él avanza en su trayecto, el movimiento me obliga también a morder la fruta para evitar manchar mi kimono, dando como resultado que nuestros labios se rocen al final del camino, incitándome. Miroku no pierde la oportunidad al verme vacilar por un instante, agarra mis manos y une nuestros labios, besándome intensamente. Puedo sentir su respiración cálida en mi mejilla, la suave presión en mis manos y el exquisito sabor de la fresa colarse en mi boca junto con su lengua. Intento hacer algo para detenerlo, pero la parte de mí que anhelaba que esto ocurriera, me impide responder de otra forma que no sea correspondiendo el beso.

No soy consciente de cuánto tiempo duró, sólo sé que nos separamos cuando ya se nos dificulta respirar, mis brazos están sobre sus hombros y los suyos me rodean por la cintura; abro los ojos para encontrarme con su cálida mirada azul destellando con fuerza.

— Te juro que en aquel entonces, ese beso fue algo importante para mí, y lamento haberte herido. Pero no volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo... ¿Puedes creerme?

Inhalo profundo, tratando de ordenar lo que acaba de pasar, y de paso procesar las palabras que me ha dicho. No puedo negar, menos ahora, que Miroku me atrae de una forma casi sobrenatural y que eso es algo que me asusta, pero si sus palabras son ciertas...

— No quiero más juegos. No quiero coqueteos, ni besos robados o siquiera un piropo a cualquier otra chica. No quiero que esto termine siendo algo por lo que deba arrepentirme. Así que, bésame, pero sólo a mí.

Sonríe con esa seguridad y soberbia que me fastidian y encantan en partes iguales, acercándose nuevamente a mí, seductor y galante, pasando su pulgar por mi labio inferior antes de besarme rápidamente, y luego mirarme a los ojos.

— Por supuesto.

* * *

 **Palabras: 1233 sin incluir disclaimer ni notas.**

 **Prompt: Beso con sabor a...**

* * *

 _ **¡D** e acuerdo! Con este beso doy por finalizado el reto. Ya saben, no podía faltar mi aporte Mir/San, menos si se trataba de besos, y que mejor que dejarles el último, la guinda del pastel - casi literalmente xd. Sango es necia pero en esa situación, sabe que no se puede resistir, si se nota a leguas que también a ella le gustaba Miroku. Y creo que él, con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta de que realmente las jodió al principio, pero no quiere cometer el mismo error otra vez, ya que en algún punto debe haber notado que Sango no es otra chica más para él. Así que le doy ánimos y espero haberlo reivindicado un poco en este capítulo, porque no podía seguir comportándose como un idiota en el último capítulo del reto, ¿no?_

 _ **A** hora, no sé si habrá secuela, debo meditarlo bien con mi almohada y mi musa, porque me llena de ideas que me es difícil hacer a un lado. Creo que tendré que pensarlo, por mientras, el fic queda como **COMPLETO**. Quizá, si haya secuela, sea en un fic aparte. _

_**A** gradezco a quienes me acompañaron en este trayecto: **Mor, Loops, aby2125** y en especial a mi queridísima **Nuez** que me ayudó con su opinión muchas veces. Preciosas, sus reviews me sacaban muchas sonrisas, me animaban los días y me hacían fangirlear de lo lindo. Lejos, es lo mejor de haber participado en la actividad._

 _ **S** aludos y de nuevo, muchas gracias por leer. Espero encontrarnos en algún otro proyecto._

 _ **A** brazos~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
